Question: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $9.31 each and baskets of bananas for $8.45 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of bananas because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the bananas. Price of apples + price of bananas = total price. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $17.76.